kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Musicbending
Musicbending or soundbending (also called Sonokinesis) is the power to control music and sound. It is the Element of Voice (and also the "Heart and Soul"). It is given to people who have a strong sense of musical harmony, and wish to express their feelings in the form of song. Musicbending was first used by The Rhymer in Operation: GALACSIA, but it wasn't revealed to be a power until The Gang. Techniques Musical Notes A common ability, musicbenders can send Musical Notes through the air and attack their enemies. High-pitch Wail Musicbenders can unleash a deafening screech and hurt enemies' ears. Sonic Wave Similar to the Wail, but it sends a straight beam of loud energy instead of flying around the room. Hypnotic Tunes Hypnotic Tunes revolve around playing music and singing songs in order to make their enemies dance or do things. Silence Shield The bender can create a sound-proof barrier around their selves or any target, completely preventing sounds from breaching. Anything else can pass the shield, however. There is a magic spell called Silencio that produces the same effect. Volume Control Musicbenders can alter the volume of any sound, from extremely quiet to unbearably loud. Song Road When the bender sings, they can make a colorful road like a notesheet and surf across the air. They must jump between lines and hit the notes to stay with the rhythm. Speed of Sound Strong musicbenders can travel across very soundwaves, their limit being as far as the soundwaves go. Musical Wonder Musicbenders can conjure anything with their bending as they sing a song with great rhythm, from making people show up out of nowhere (including deceased ones), warping to random locations like volcanoes, etc., and make those people or environments fight for you. Strength Boost Musicbending can be used to enhance the strength of the bender's allies. Music Pikmin do this for other Pikmin, and Sombrero Guys do this for other field enemies. Ailment Remover Musicbending can undo any supernatural ailments, even a Time Stasis caused by the Octogan, the most powerful timebending relic. Wordbending Wordbending is a sub-element that few are born with, in which the bender attacks enemies with words. This can either be due to a good vocabulary or simply throwing hurtful insults at the target. The latter form of attack can increase the strength of poisonbenders when used against them. Learning terms from other languages can also enhance Word or musicbending. Known Musicbenders *Don Quixote Sugar *Hatsune Miku *D'andre LeRhyme *Beat and Rhyme *Eirik Seltaeb *Rallo Tubbs *Sunny Bridges *Jack Skellington *Felius Umbridge (wordbending) *Negatron (wordbending) *Meloetta (Firstborn) *Ernesto Taco *Jigglypuff *Chernabog *Ember McLain *Music Pikmin *Sombrero Guys Music Chi Music Chi is rainbow-colored and focused in the lungs. The colorful chi represents the many forms music and sound can take. Other Traits Oddly, most musicbenders seen happen to be rappers. Almost all musicbenders tend to carry around a boombox, instrument, or some source of music in order to increase their power. They sing along with their music and use the resulted power to damage enemies, make their friends stronger, or do other things. Their power is stronger during parties or at musical concerts, which are areas with very upbeat rhythms. On the other hand, wordbenders possess strong vocabulary and attack with strong words rather than vocal, but as seen with Negatron, words can also be used against them. Either type can increase their attacks by using terms from other languages. Weaknesses As it turns out, Music is the only element that can be redirected at the bender by other people. If the enemies sing along with the music as well, making rhymes or movements that outwit the bender, the notes can be used to hurt the bender. Aside from this, musicbenders are weak against chi-blocking and the usual weaknesses. Stories It's Appeared *Before They Were Kings (wordbending) *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: ANCESTOR (wordbending) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *The Gang *Operation: MASKED *Sector JP *Down in the Negaverse *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (Dark Song) **Seven Lights: The Last *The Tea Party Category:Benders Category:Musicbenders Category:Abilities